


something like that

by MotherFuckingSorcery



Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Identity Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherFuckingSorcery/pseuds/MotherFuckingSorcery
Summary: "I thought you were dead," he spits, his hands pulsing."Like the real Welt?" Otto smiled mirthlessly, spreading his hands out.He pushes back and his mouth is curled perfectly around Welt's, and he knows what it is to be god, what it is to watch your creation destroy itself and revel in it. Welt claws at his shoulders and the pain is tantalising, a glimpse of death, of beauty, in a dull and dreary world.





	something like that

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet yeet sex i love honkai impact

It's him, or at least an approximation of him that breaks into Anti Entropy HQ. The night breeze is mantling his dress around him and he feels strangely at peace. Getting in is easy enough but not setting off the cyber alarms is difficult, difficult enough to distract him from the quiet hovering of the automated mech that flashes towards him and too soon, the wailing alarms are set off.

"A pity," he sneers, dropping the crumpled mech onto the floor. 

A symbol of humanity's hubris, he supposes, kicking the mech to the side. He feels rather than sees the figure that creeps out of the shadows.

"Intruder, for your insolence to Anti Entropy you shall die," it says, it's voice heavy with punishment.

He tilts his words towards feminine pitch carefully.

You're welcome to try," he says, hurling the destroyed mech at the man and leaping out the window.

The wind feels less welcome as he runs, a chill on his face that bites savagely. He runs. He hears footsteps gaining on him, a sinister steady beat that threatens to envelope him and turns sharply.

A force claws at him, grasping and he is stopped.

"Congratulations," he replies, turning around to face Welt.

"Otto?" Welt's face twists in some approximation of confusion.

"Something like that."

"I thought you were dead," he spits, his hands pulsing.

"Like the real Welt?" Otto smiled mirthlessly, spreading his hands out.

He expects the blow. And the next. He dodges, pure energy encaging him. 

"You won't win, Otto," Welt spits, a streak of blood on his nose. He's blazing bright and all consuming and suddenly Otto understands why people burn their hands in fire.

He rolls his eyes.

"You are so boring. At least change up your dialogue occasionally instead of always pretending to be a hero. Why not surprise me for once?" He lies smoothly, tracing intricate patterns into the depths of time.

Welt grits his teeth and moves with purpose towards him; Otto dodges easily, he realises too late it's a feint. Welt's mouth clashes against his with anger more than finesse, sharp.

He pushes back and his mouth is curled perfectly around Welt's, and he knows what it is to be god, what it is to watch your creation destroy itself and revel in it. Welt claws at his shoulders and the pain is tantalising, a glimpse of death, of beauty, in a dull and dreary world.

Welt bites at Otto's neck and he bites back, along his jaw, on any flesh. Welt pulls up the dress and gets one hand around him, sensation overwhelming him, flooding his vision. He thinks he moans but it burns into his throat and dies, an unexpressed thought.

Welt pulls away and Otto catches his breath.

"The God of Schicksal," he says, licking his lips, "Spread out like a common whore."

Otto smirks and pulls him back against him.

"And the Saviour of Humanity," he caresses, "The one destroying him."

"You're so beautiful like this," Welt says, his fingers harsh against his soft words as he curls them just so and Otto's world implodes, whites out as the very edges of the universe start to fray. He's still fucked out, overstimulated as Welt buries three fingers in him with no warning. He cries out and comes again with Welt shuddering into his neck, bruises left like brushstrokes.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why i made otto the bottom but it be like that sometimes


End file.
